Elementals
Elementals (要素の有 (エレメンタール), Erementāru; Literally meaning "Existence of Elements") are a race of sentient beings within formed from nature that are capable of using Magic, specifically that of an elemental kind. Overview Elementals are a race of beings that came into existence since the beginning of Magic's existence within . While it took a number of years for the first Elemental to be conceived, the existence of Elementals could be conceived from the moment Magic came into existence. An Elemental is a sentient being that combines certain aspects of nature for its creation to occur. In essence, the components used to create an Elemental are "recycled" from nature's own processes, which in turn creates a sentient being. As any magical practitioner would know after some period of time, many large-scale natural phenomena such as lightning strikes, tornadoes, volcanic eruptions, bushfires, etc, are all a product of the magic that exists in the atmosphere. While this magic is normally channeled by mages and is kept to itself, in some cases, the surplus of magic in the air is given off as such natural disasters. This surplus, when combined with the lingering human souls in the air, is able to form a sentience which is then given "life" through the container of this magical energy: the element which it was accompanied with. With that being said, it is also possible for a single (or multiple mages) to give "birth" to an Elemental through their use of elemental magic. Because the creation of the Elemental takes place a significant period of time after the said use of magic, most are unaware of their creation. While the process in itself is extremely rare to occur, whence it does, the being that it forms can vary from something of exceptional power to nothing more than a small fairy-of-sorts. Biological Characteristics Given that Elementals are in fact made out of the element that they comprise, there is very little to explore regarding their biology. However, what is known is that the shape that they can take is fully dependent on the conscious controlling the physical body. However, they appear to start off with an infant-like appearance when they are in the process of their creation. Following this larvae stage, they are fit to choose any sort of appearance that they wish. Given that the souls of most Elementals were formerly human, most choose to take upon a humanoid form. However, this is difficult to completely achieve due to the fact that their body is an element, forcing them to become a human-shaped element of sorts. Given that their entire body is simply a forged element, the only means of sustenance that Elementals possess is the consummation of their own element. In this sense, they are similar to users of Slayer Magic. However, they are capable of passively absorbing the element into their own body, thus making it impossible for them to be harmed by their own element unless it is influenced by other magic. On top of this, a physical death is technically impossible for Elementals due to their constitution. However, because of the fact that a soul is the only thing that gives them their sentience, should one be capable of destroying that soul through Seith Magic or any other means, then it means a clean death for the individual Elemental. Society and Culture Abilities and Powers List of Elementals Trivia Behind the Scenes *Elementals are obviously inspired by the Elementals present within several RPG games, the most prominent among them being the series as a whole. *Despite being in existence for an extremely lengthy period of time, due to the rarity of the process occurring, there shall be a limit of three Elementals per user. Furthermore, Hybrid Elementals cannot exist for obvious reasons. Category:Race Category:Races